Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for registering at least one damage event on a glass surface, particularly a windscreen of a motor vehicle, wherein at least one structure-borne sound signal is registered by a sensor device, and the registered structure-borne sound signal is forwarded to at least one analysis unit.
Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Devices and methods for registering damage events are known, and are used in passenger protection systems in motor vehicles, for example. A vehicle sensor provided for registering vibrations in frequency ranges that may be due to mechanical vibration, among other causes is described in DE 10 2004 049 380 A1, for example. In this case, the vehicle sensor has a processing characteristic for electrical signals that are generated by the registering of various vibrations. The processing characteristic may be adjusted used a control signal. The vehicle sensor may also be used to detect material damage, such as breakage of glass.
A disadvantage of the known devices and methods it that no provisions are made for differentiating between the types of damage the glass surface has suffered. For example, there are no provisions for determining whether detected damage to a windscreen was caused by spalling or a crack in the windscreen, which necessitates immediate repair.